


uh my very first fanfic?? sorry it sucks hope nyall like it

by josrich_oats



Category: reichblr
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josrich_oats/pseuds/josrich_oats
Summary: uh warning: this is a RPF (real person fanfiction) and in this case, with controversial historical figures. I belong in the reichblr fandom, so I am writing for not only them but for josrich himmbels itself. thanks for understanding, love nyallalso uh sorry for how short it is bye





	uh my very first fanfic?? sorry it sucks hope nyall like it

He was just so mesmerizing, so hypnotic and elegant. The way his hair turned into a dark black when it was slicked back clean and smooth, the way his eyes and his look could either pierce or melt you. The coffee colors in his eyes swirled and twisted in such a hypnotizing way, you could stare into them forever. And yet..

Himmler snapped himself out of it. "Again? Seriously? If you keep staring like that, he'll turn and notice! Do you know how creepy that is? Are you trying to ruin your chance! Die! Just die already!" His self-conscious berated him once again for catching a glimpse of the Reich's very own propaganda minister. Goebbels was quite busy, chatting up a storm with Speer and Ribbentrop hanging around them nearby. Himmler was only a few feet away, sitting at a table and skimming through some documents he'd been assigned. But this would really be his only chance to even take a look at Goebbels. From his seating, plus the fact that Goebbels was focused with his conversation, he didn't seem to notice. Himmler ignored the tiny little voice nagging him in his head and turned half of his body to stare at Goebbels again. He sighed, blinked wistfully, and smiled. Every time he saw the guy, his heart went a hundred miles a minute. His heart had been shot by an arrow from the flirtatious and clever propaganda minister. But he was only flirtatious around the ladies, of course. Not even a moment's hesitation and he pulls out a fairly clever pickup line for his secretary who only just passed by to say hello. He was magic with his words and charm. He managed to charm everyone he met, not only did he charm the people he wanted to charm, but he could charm the hearts of those he didn't even like. And not on purpose, of course. Himmler closed his eyes for a moment's rest and thought. Too bad Goebbels was only ever really hostile towards him. All the acid that spewed out of his mouth just made him cuter, somehow.

Himmler shook himself out of his train of thought, and resumed his staring session. Only to find that Goebbels was looking at him from across the room in confusion. And if things couldn't get any worse, Himmler's worse nightmare ensued: direct eye contact. And it was more than two seconds too. Himmler felt embarrassment wash over and inside his face. His eyes widened a bit and as soon as he jumped from shocked, he turned away quickly and resumed his work. Himmler felt his ears and cheeks turn red and he groaned, wiping away the small beads of sweat that began to form on his neck and forehead. He shut his eyes tight and began feeling both remorseful and like a piece of shit. "Wow, good job Himmler, you stalker. Great job. Pat on the back for you, a gold star. Well done, jackass." He consciousness came back to pester him on his absolute failure. And as if it couldn't get any worse...

"Hey." A smooth but shadowy voice said behind him. Himmler yelped in shock. He was still sulking in his awful mistake that he didn't notice Goebbels walk behind him and right next to his chair. Goebbels was leaning forward, both hands on his knees and his head tilted sideways. His catlike eyes were meeting his. Do his eyelashes always look that great? He looks fantastic. He looked beautiful: his hair was slicked back clean but it just for a little messier since it was a bit hot both inside and out, making it seem more than just your average slick back. He had a small structure, not to mention his height. He was quite skinny and he made Himmler think if he ever ate or not. Maybe Magda starves him for every other woman he sleeps with. Although Himmler has never witnessed Goebbels eat. But because of this skinniness, he looks good. His body is small but he's certainly in better shape than Himmler is himself. Actually, Himmler looked like a mess. He was still stunned from the unintentional scare. His glasses were crooked, eyes widened, and still as red as a ripe apple. Hell, he was still sweating. Get a grip. 

"Oh. Uh, hi." Himmler nervously forced out of his vocal chords. Goebbels raised an eyebrow. "What were you so focused on that you got spooked so easily?" Himmler looked away for a split second but his eyes drew him back in. "Well, I'm just focusing on these documents, that's all." Himmler murmured. "Hah. I doubt it." The propaganda minister chuckled. "Well, anyways, when you were drifting off into space a few seconds ago, you reminded me that I had some papers to give you." Goebbels handed him a stack of papers. A decent stack, really. Wasn't incredibly thick but wasn't so light either. Himmler peered at the top of the papers and skimmed through them. "Alright. When do these papers need to be finished by?" "Next Tuesday the latest. Turn it in later and the Führer is going to have a fit. Better you start now than later. I'll even take those other papers off your hands as a favor. Don't think of it as anything more than that. I just don't want the Führer throwing up a storm next week." Goebbels turned himself into Himmler's direction and leaned into the table to get the other papers he was working on. He didn't have to really lean in to get the papers, as they were close to Himmler. Himmler would have offered to get them himself but Goebbels didn't really let him have his chance. Not only that but because of how close he was, he not only got a chance to look at him in a newer, unfamiliar but just as beautiful angle but he caught a whiff of his cologne. It wasn't poured on in huge amounts, rather it was very subtle. But it was a very dark smell. Is that pure amber? He couldn't tell. But the scent flooded his instincts in a haze. Oh, what a heaven it felt like. A lustful yet dangerous stench. How he longed to drown in it. And he did. But only for a moment. 

Just as quick as the fragrance appeared it disappeared, and broke the trance it had lured Himmler into. Goebbels stacked the papers and held them with both of his arms against his chest, looking down at Himmler. Their eyes locked. "You better get that work done, really. The Führer won't be the only one having a fit if you aren't done on time." He released one arm on the grip of the papers and used his hand to pull down his lower eyelid. He stuck out his tongue, but only halfway. Now's your chance. Be smooth, Himmler, he thought to himself. He composed himself and aimed to impress. He got rid of his awkwardness temporarily, and he decided to be as smooth as butter. He smirked and fixed his eyes into his. "And what do I get in return? A reward?" Goebbels narrowed his eyebrows. "You won't get your balls ripped off if you finish these documents. I don't know about you but I'd be willing to keep my balls." Himmler smiled a little more. "How about on Tuesday night, I take you to the best bar in town. Drinks are on me." Goebbels widened his eyes and his eyebrows rose up. Was it just his imagination, or did he turn a little red as well? Himmler didn't even get to finish his thought, though, as Goebbels quickly turned away, avoiding any vision of his face. "Why do you even want to take me? You can't even drink yourself." Goebbels murmured with annoyance. "Well, to me, it doesn't matter if I can drink or not; just as long as I can take you somewhere with just the two of us." Himmler propped his chin on the front of his fist. There was just a moment of silence between them, Himmler sweating with anticipation. "Fine. A deal's a deal. And this better be the best place in town, or else." Himmler's eyes lit up. "Great. Thanks for the motivation, doctor." Just as he emphasized the word doctor, he lightly jabbed his index finger into the minister's lower side. He shot straight up and yelped. He almost sounded like a kitten yelping. He turned towards Himmler, his ears and cheeks turning red. "Don't do that ever again." He hissed angrily through gritted teeth. Himmler just chuckled. Goebbels turned away again. "Just... do your work already. Don't delay a single thing." Goebbels walked away hastily. Himmler turned towards his papers and laughed to himself. "Next on my list, find the best bar in all of town for the best person in all of Germany."


End file.
